Jump Up, Super Star!
Jump Up, Super Star! is a big-band style song composed by Naoto Kubo and sung in-universe by Pauline; the actual song was performed by The Super Mario Players and sung by Kate Higgins (credited as Kate Davis). It was used in the second trailer for shown at E3 2017 during the Nintendo Spotlight. The song is about Mario's adventure across the kingdoms of Super Mario Odyssey, with most lines referencing the mechanics of the game and Pauline referring to herself as Mario's "1-Up Girl". It is notable for being the first ''Super Mario'' theme to use distinguishable lyrics. Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle and Super Mario Run, both released prior to Super Mario Odyssey, also feature lyrical songs, but these titles (and, hence, songs) were revealed after Jump Up, Super Star! Lyrics Here we go, off the rails Don't you know it's time to raise our sails? It's freedom like you never knew Don't need bags or a pass Say the word, I'll be there in a flash You could say my hat is off to you Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon From this great wide wacky world Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah! It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared) Just jump up and your cares will soar away (oohoohooh) And if the dark clouds start to swirl Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause I'll be your 1-Up Girl So let's all jump up super high (Jump up super high) High up in the sky (High up in the sky) There's no power-up like dancing You know that you're my Super Star (You're my Super Star) No one else can take me this far I'm flipping the switch Get ready for this Ohh, ohh, let's do the Odyssey! Odyssey, ya see (x7) Odyssey, Odyssey! Spin the wheel, take a chance Every journey starts a new romance A new world's calling out to you Take a turn, off the path Find a new addition to the cast You know that any captain needs a crew Take it in stride as you move, side to side They're just different points of view Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah! Come on and jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump without a care (Jump without a care) Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there And if you find you're short on joy Don't fret, just don't forget that You're still our 1-Up Boy So go on, straighten out your cap (Straighten out your cap) Let your toes begin to tap (Toes begin to tap) This rhythm is a power 'shroom (oohoohooh) Don't forget you're the Super Star (You're the Super Star) No one else can make it this far Put a comb through that stache Now you've got panache Ohh, ohh, let's do the Odyssey! It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared) Jump up and your cares will soar away (oohoohooh) And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl) Don't fear, don't shed a tear 'cause I'll be your 1-Up Girl Now listen all you boys and girls (All you boys and girls) All around the world (All around the world) Don't be afraid to get up and move You know that we're all Super Stars (We're all Super Stars) We're the ones who've made it this far Put a smile on that face There's no time to waste Ohh, ohh, let's do the Odyssey! Gallery SMO-E32017-scrn14.jpg|Pauline and her band performing Jump Up, Super Star! during the New Donk City festival. Videos Super Mario Odyssey - Jump Up, Super Star! Jump Up, Super Star! - Super Mario Odyssey Musical Treehouse Log Super Mario Odyssey Localization Demo Early Versions As detailed by Rob T. of Nintendo Treehouse, this song had many different iterations before it came out the way it did. You can read the full post here, but listed below is the different iterations Rob worked on. Direct Japanese Translation The symbol of a voyage, let’s start to raise the sails A tailwind dances at our backs Flip a coin, the goddess who’ll tell our fortune Blows a kiss Let’s sing our love as brightly as All the lights in all the world Then jump! (JUMP SE) And grab! (COIN SE) Say yeah!!! (yeah!!!) Let’s dream together Love together If we walk with our eyes to the sky Once all our tears have fallen We’ll get a 1UP Let’s all Jump up high and high five Tap and dance I’m a superstar lighting up the world Switching you on to happiness So, let’s dance the Odyssey!!! (Chorus) Odyssey, ya see! First English Draft Oh we’re ta- / -king a trip / Here we go it’s time to raise the sails The wind is dancing at our backs Flip a coin / Make a wish / and the goddess might just blow a kiss Boy I’d say your fortune’s looking good Le-et your love shine as bright as the lights in this whole wide wonderful world Jump with me / (grab) coins with me / Oh yeah! Together we can live our dreams / This love is what it seems / So keep your chin up as you trek alone/ And when the tears they start to fall / There’ll be no need to fear ‘cause / I’ll be your 1UP girl So let’s all jump up super high / and high five in the sky / There’s no power-up like da-a-ncing / You know that I’m the superstar / No one else can take you this far / I’m flipping the switch / are you ready for this / Oh, let’s do the Odyssey Odyssey, ya see! Localization Demo This time we’re / off the rails / Here we go let’s raise our sails It’s freedom like you never knew Grab a coin / Make a wish / and the goddess might just blow a kiss You could say my hat is off to you. We-e can zoom all the way to the moon from this great wide wacky world Jump with me / (grab) coins with me / Oh yeah! Together we can live our dreams / This love is what it seems / So keep your chin up as you trek alone/ And when we’re underground in gloom, / Don’t fear, don’t shed a tear, 'cause / I’ll be your 1UP shroom So let’s all jump up super high / high up in the sky / There’s no power-up like da-a-ncing / You know that you’re my superstar / No one else can take me this far / I’m flipping the switch / are you ready for this / Oh, let’s do the Odyssey Odyssey, ya see! Trivia * This is the first mainline Mario game theme to feature lyrics. * The song contains many references, some of them being rather obscure: ** The line "great wide wacky world" is possibly a reference to the cancelled CDi game . It may however more likely be referring to the world Mario visits in Super Mario Odyssey. ** The line "I'm flipping the switch" is a possible reference to the Nintendo Switch, which is the system Super Mario Odyssey released on. ** The line "let's do the Odyssey!" is a possible reference to another Mario related song called "Do The Mario!". Do The Mario! was played during the credits sequence of DiC Entertainment's 1989 television series . ** Various items and characters that appear in Super Mario Odyssey are also both directly and indirectly mentioned, with mentions of Super Stars, 1-Up Mushrooms, Super Mushrooms, Checkpoint Flags, Captain Toad, and Cappy. * 25m's theme from the original can be heard during the part where Pauline repeats the lyric of "Odyssey, ya see". At the end of this section, the brass plays a figure similar to the sound of Jumpman vaulting a barrel. Category:Music Category:Mario (series)